Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carpentry tools and, more specifically, to an improved tape measure apparatus which can be used as a marking gauge and/or compass.
2. General Background of the Invention
Standard tape measures include a length of tape wound on a spool with a spring return mechanism so that after the tape is taken out of a housing, the spring return mechanism automatically retracts the tape into the housing. A locking mechanism, typically a sliding button, locks the tape for the purpose of reading the length of the deployed tape.
Numerous tape measures have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,120 to Mills; U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,486 to Drechsler; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,426 to Hull are illustrative of the prior art and incorporated herein by reference to show the conventional construction of tape measures. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Tape measures are well adapted for measuring distances but their utility is usually restricted to this single function.
Many instances arise where workpieces must be scribed at uniform distances or have arcs or circles marked thereupon. In these instances tools such as marking gauges and compasses are required in addition to standard tape measures.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being xe2x80x9ccriticalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cessential.xe2x80x9d
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems confronted in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided in one embodiment is an adapter for tape measures which, after insertion, enables standard tape measures to be used as marking gauges and/or compasses. Another embodiment includes a tape measure apparatus with the casing being redesigned and/or adapted to include an insert that enables the tape measure to be used as a marking gauge and/or compass.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tape measure with insert which can be used in combination with a marking/cutting tool, such as a pencil or knife, to make a mark, score or cut line at a measured distance on a workpiece.
An alternative object of the present invention is to provide a tape measure with insert which can also be used in combination with a marking/cutting tool, such as a pencil or knife, to make a mark, score or cut line on a workpiece in the shape of an arc or circle and measured radius.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a tape measure with insert which protects the finger of the person using the tape measure and insert as a marking gauge to make a mark, score or cut line.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a tape measure with insert which allows the user to grip the extended portion of the rule blade lying on top of the insert and thereby stabilize the tape measure and insert during use as a marking gauge.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a tape measure and insert whereby the insert fits into the tape measure casing to minimize the overall change in dimension of the tape measure""s casing when the insert is not being used.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tape measure with insert that is simple and easy to use as a marking gauge or compass.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an insert for a standard tape measure that is economical in cost to manufacture.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a tape measure and insert combination which can be used in combination with a marking/cutting tool, such as a pencil or knife, to make a mark, score or cut line at a measured distance on a workpiece.
Further objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
For a further understanding of the nature, objects, and advantages of the present invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description, read in conjunction with the following drawings, wherein like reference numerals denote like elements. However, the drawings are illustrative only, and changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.